Vivendo a Realidade
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: “Se não estamos namorando, pode me explicar o que temos?” O maior levantou-se, caminhando para perto do outro. - Continuação de Ficção e Realidade. Padackles, Lemon.


**N/A: **Continuação da fic _Ficção e Realidade_ de _Kuchiki Rukia.13_. Então, favor, ler a fic dela antes! Espero que gostem. Ps; Primeira Padackles, então peguem leve, ok?

**Link da fic Ficção e Realidade: **(tire os espaços!) www . fanfiction . net / s / 5958479 / 1 /

* * *

**Vivendo a realidade**

**_Capítulo II_**

Jared estava deitado na cama do mais velho com ele deitado por cima de si. Eles se beijavam intensamente, suas línguas dançando em sincronia. Jensen tinha as mãos espalmadas no tórax do mais novo, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Já Jared acariciava as costas do outro.

Até que Jared continuou com a mão, descendo-a cada vez mais, até chegar à traseira de Jensen. Este, por sua vez, separou-se do outro, tirando a mão dele de onde estava.

Como sempre, estava extremamente corado – afinal, ele nunca beijara mais ninguém, muito menos deitado em uma cama. Sem contar que estavam em sua casa. O que aconteceria se sua mãe decidisse entrar em seu quarto? E isso era algo que não acontecia com freqüência, mas sempre tem algo para dar errado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jared achava o outro lindo corado daquele jeito, sentia-se frustrado por não poder tocar nele de todas as formas possíveis. E não entendia por que. Não era Jensen que escrevia aquelas _fanfics_ com cenas bem detalhadas?

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Era quase como se estivessem conversando com o olhar. Jensen deixava transparecer que não queria que o maior fizesse aquilo e Jared tinha os olhos pidões, querendo entender a razão.

No entanto, antes que pudessem se entender, uma voz soou do andar de baixo.

"Jensen! Desce aí antes que eu desligue a luz!" Jared revirou os olhos enquanto Jensen abria um pequeno sorriso – obviamente Misha não sabia que seu amigo estava acompanhado.

Saindo de cima do moreno, Jensen calçou os tênis e ajeitou a camisa – Não queria que ninguém perguntasse por que estava todo amarrotado -, porém, Jared parecia não estar se importando em demorar, pois continuara deitado, observando o loiro se arrumar – e quando Jensen notou, corou e virou-se.

"Eu não vou descer sozinho, então trate de se levantar." E o mais novo fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ajeitou a camisa também e colocou os tênis, postando-se ao lado de Jensen.

"Satisfeito?" Falou ironicamente, fazendo com que o menor abrisse um pequeno sorriso e ficasse nas pontas dos pés para dar um selinho em Jared.

"Muito." E isso fez Jared sorrir – pois não tinha como não sorrir. "Vamos agora?"

Eles desceram as escadas – Jensen na frente e Jared seguindo bem atrás. Quando chegaram à sala, viram Misha e Viky sentados ao sofá conversando e rindo. Mas ambos pararam para olhá-los quando a garota apontou para os dois. Misha os olhou e depois deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Poderia ter falado que estaria ocupado, Jensen, eu não viria aqui atrapalhar." E o olhar que o loiro o enviou poderia ter feito com que ele explodisse. Porém, Jared riu, passando pelo menor e apertando a mão de Misha e abaixando-se para beijar a bochecha de Viky.

"O que quer?" Jensen foi direto ao assunto, cruzando os braços e vendo Jared sentar-se na poltrona que tinha perto do sofá.

"Sério, Jen, se quiser podemos voltar quando terminarem." Misa falou, fazendo com que a namorada levasse uma mão até a boca para segurar o riso e Jared abriu um enorme sorriso malicioso, olhando o loiro, que corou e coçou o pescoço.

"Não temos nada para terminar." Misha franziu o cenho e encarou Jared. Este, por sua vez, apenas deu de ombros, não querendo falar em voz alta que aquilo era verdade.

"Ah, então podemos sair, certo? Estávamos pensando em ir ao cinema." Viky perguntou, animada.

Era sexta-feira e seria a primeira vez que sairiam juntos de Viky que teve que estudar muito durante um tempo para acompanhar a escola – já que havia perdido aulas por causa de sua viagem.

Fazia três semanas desde o primeiro beijo entre Jensen e Jared e sempre que o mais novo tinha a oportunidade, ele ia para a casa do loiro, ou fazia Jensen ir até sua casa. E sempre era a mesma coisa. Jensen no começo evitava ser beijado a todo o momento. Ele dizia que queria passar seu tempo com o moreno e isso significava conversar. Contudo, Jared respondia que aquilo não fazia sentido, pois eles falavam por horas no MSN e durante o intervalo na escola.

Com o tempo, Jensen foi cedendo, mas até então, eles só haviam se beijado em pé ou sentados. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que o moreno conseguira puxar o mais velho para uma cama, e mesmo assim, só podia passar a mão em suas costas ou segurar em sua cintura. Qualquer passo que Jared tentava dar, Jensen o cortava, impedindo-o de ir muito além.

Jensen caminhou até onde Jared estava sentado e sentou-se no braço da poltrona, e logo sentiu a cintura ser enlaçada pelo braço do moreno – o que fez com que corasse, afinal, não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Sentia-se envergonhado. Mas tentou ignorar aquele fato, pois quem estava ali era Misha e Viky, e eles eram quase como irmãos para si – sem contar que não se importavam de ver aquilo.

"Tem alguma idéia? Quer dizer, o que está passando?" Jensen perguntou, olhando para os amigos sentados no sofá.

"Viky estava querendo assistir aquela comédia romântica..." Misha começou a falar, mas Jensen virou-se para a garota, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"'_The Bounty Hunter_'? Com Gerard Butler?" A garota assentiu e Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu _preciso_ ver esse filme!"

"Eu preciso ver o Gerard Butler, isso sim!" Viky falou e começou a rir, sendo seguida por Jensen.

"Não perderia vê-lo por nada, também." E eles continuaram rindo, até que Misha e Jared limparam suas gargantas, chamando-lhes a atenção.

"Eu estou bem aqui, você sabe?" Jared perguntou, apertando mais o braço que tinha ao redor do loiro.

"Desculpe... Mas não pode negar que ele é bonito."

"Nisso eu não concordo." Misha falou, e todos o olharam com os cenhos franzidos. "Ele é mais sexy do que bonito." E com isso, todos riram.

"Então vamos ver esse filme mesmo?" Jared perguntou.

"Esse, ou podemos ver _Iron Man 2_." Viky comentou, dando risadinhas.

"Robert Downey Jr.!" Jensen comentou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Vocês dois são muito tarados, sabiam?" Jared comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ver Jensen empolgado era algo realmente fofo e maravilhoso – não se importaria que, para ele ficar assim, ele admirasse outros homens. Afinal, olhar não tira pedaço, certo?

"Voto por _Iron Man_." Misha levantou uma mão, contando.

"Eu não me importo, realmente." Jensen falou e foi seguido por Viky.

"Então vejamos _Iron Man_." Jared falou, sorrindo.

Os quatro levantaram e decidiram ir caminhando até o cinema. Eles foram conversando animadamente. Misha e Viky andavam de mãos dadas enquanto Jensen andava a uma distância considerável de Jared – e este não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Claro que ele sempre se lembrava que eles eram dois homens e ainda não havia anoitecido. Sem contar que Jensen já era extremamente tímido, então qualquer forma de afeto na frente de qualquer outra pessoa o faria surtar. Acabava sempre deixando de lado, pois sempre tinha como ficar juntinho a ele em outros momentos. E enquanto estivessem no filme, não pensaria duas vezes antes de segurar em sua mão.

Porém, ao chegarem ao cinema e comprarem os ingressos para o filme, eles compraram muita pipoca e refrigerante. E quando finalmente estavam dentro da sala, sentados, Jensen ficou com o pote da pipoca no colo, segurando com uma mão e comendo com a outra. Dessa forma, Jared não conseguiria pegar sutilmente na mão do loiro.

O filme começou sem mais delongas, e logo eles estavam assistindo ao filme, rindo e até fazendo breves comentários. Viky e Jensen suspiravam eventualmente quando Robert Downey Jr. aparecia na tela, mas Misha e Jared preferiram apenas ignorar.

Houve um momento durante o filme em que Jensen passara o pote para Misha e Viky e Jared não esperou que o loiro fizesse qualquer coisa, apenas segurou sua mão. Isso fez com que Jensen olhasse para Jared, um tanto surpreso, mas depois voltou sua atenção para o filme. E mesmo com apenas a luz do filme, o moreno pode reparar que o menor havia corado.

Quando acabou o filme, os três garotos fizeram questão de deixar Viky em sua casa, e enquanto caminhavam para a casa da garota, Jensen entrelaçou os dedos com os de Jared, que ficou surpreso, mas muito feliz.

Chegaram a casa dela em pouco tempo e Misha e ela começaram a se beijar, o que fizeram os outros dois sorrirem. Jensen por saber o quanto o amigo gostava daquela garota, e Jared por querer fazer exatamente a mesma coisa com o loiro.

Depois Jared falou que levaria Jensen em casa, porém Misha o interditou, falando que, como eles eram vizinhos, eles poderiam ir juntos sem problema. No final, Jensen e Misha acompanharam Jared até sua casa, e lá Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo. Nada muito apaixonado, só um selinho prolongado, mas que foi o suficiente para o loiro corar.

Misha sorria maliciosamente o caminho inteiro e tentava a todo custo arrancar do amigo o que ele estava fazendo com Jared em seu quarto – afinal, ele vira o quão vermelho o loiro estava. Depois de jurar de pés juntos que não haviam feito nada, Misha parou de aborrecê-lo e mudaram de assunto.

Misha acabou unindo-se a ele para o jantar, e logo depois o amigo falou que iria para casa dormir e deixaria Jensen descansar. O loiro, no entendo, foi para o quarto ligar o computador e entrar no MSN. Por mais que houvesse passado o dia inteiro com Jared, ainda queria falar mais com ele.

**Sasquatch diz: **Pensei que o Misha não deixaria você entrar.

**Smeckles diz: **Que nada, ele foi para casa. Finalmente me deixou em paz!

**Sasquatch diz: **Kkkk. Ele é legal, ele faz você ficar vermelho. Adoro ele!

**Smeckles diz: **Só porque ele me faz ficar envergonhado, porque antes você não gostava dele.

**Sasquatch diz: **Claro! Antes ele te roubava de mim!

**Smeckles diz: **Não rouba mais?

**Sasquatch diz: **De vez em quando, mas a maioria das vezes ele é divertido. E, claro, te faz corar.

**Smeckles diz: **É, eu entendi.

**Sasquatch diz: **Desculpa, Jen, mas você é muito lindo quando fica vermelho.

**Smeckles diz: **Podemos mudar de assunto?

**Sasquatch diz: **Claro! Mas só porque eu tenho um assunto mais interessante!

**Smeckles diz: **Lá vem. Manda.

**Sasquatch diz: **Eu estava pensando, amanhã não gostaria de vir aqui? Acho que só minha mãe ficará aqui em casa, então podemos ver um filme, tomar sorvete. O que acha?

Jensen sentiu o coração acelerar. Não que ele não quisesse, mas sabia que Jared faria de tudo para tocá-lo e tentar ir mais a diante. Mas Jensen não queria que tudo acontecesse tão rápido daquele jeito. Quer dizer, eles não eram personagens de uma _fanfic_ como as que ele escrevia e tudo acontecia perfeitamente bem.

**Smeckles diz: **Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Jay... Por que não saímos com Misha e Viky amanhã?

**Sasquatch diz: **Porque eu quero ver você, Jen. Não quero dividir você amanhã.

**Smeckles diz: **Então por que não vem aqui?

**Sasquatch diz: **Smack, eu espero que saiba que eu não farei nada que você não queira. Mas tudo bem. Irei para sua casa depois do almoço.

**Smeckles diz: **Sim, eu sei, pé grande... Está bem, estarei lhe aguardando.

**Sasquatch diz: **Agora vou sair. Preciso de um banho de água fria, porque alguém só fica me incitando, mas na hora do vamos ver, foge.

**Smeckles diz: **Eu não incitei! Não fiz nada!

**Sasquatch diz: **Não incitou, mas admite que fugiu? E é claro que incitou. Bom, estou saindo. Nos falamos amanhã!

**Smeckles diz: **Boa noite e durma bem!

**Sasquatch diz: **Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo! Rsrs.

E ele saiu, deixando um Jensen muito envergonhado para trás. Se ainda raciocinava bem, sabia qual era a continuação da frase de Jared. "Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo, pois um dia você dormirá comigo e sonhará com os anjos".

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem com aquele pensamento. Jared não poderia estar falando sério, claro que não. Decidiu desligar o computador e ir dormir, preparando-se psicologicamente para o dia seguinte. Porém, naquela noite, realmente sonhara com o moreno.

No sonho, estava deitado em algum lugar muito parecido com a sua cama. Jared estava deitado por cima dele e suas mãos estavam por todo seu corpo. Porém, por mais que suspirasse, as carícias que o moreno faziam eram leves e calculadas, sabendo exatamente onde tocar e como tocar. E, em meio àquilo, Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido que o amava. Aquilo fez com que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios. Em seguida, Jared pediu o loiro em namoro, e se distanciou o suficiente para encarar-lhe os olhos.

No momento seguinte Jensen estava acordado, entendo exatamente a razão de não deixar Jared tocá-lo em certas partes. E sentiu-se mais gay do que já era. Afinal, Jared ter que pedi-lo em namoro para que as coisas andassem era algo que moças de família do século passado faziam. E ele sentiu-se frustrado consigo mesmo, pois sabia que não conseguiria ir adiante a não ser que estivesse namorando.

No almoço, sentia-se um pouco nervoso, mas estava feliz que Jared viria até ele. E com a família toda em casa, poderia ter certeza que nada demais aconteceria. Estava finalmente relaxando quando sua mãe falou que precisava fazer compras a tarde – ir ao Supermercado e ao Shopping. Seu pai falou que lhe faria companhia e seu irmão iria aproveitar para sair com os amigos.

Gritaria um 'Não' bem alto se soubesse que eles não perguntariam a razão daquilo. Preferiu pensar em alguma desculpa para dar a Jared, e assim, evitar que o moreno fosse até sua casa.

Terminou de almoçar o mais rápido possível, se retirando da mesa e correndo para o quarto. Ligou o MSN, pegou o telefone e procurou em todos os cantos o telefone de Jared. Contudo, o moreno não estava _online _e Jensen não tinha o telefone dele.

Entrando em pânico, ligou para Misha desesperadamente, porém este ainda estava dormindo. Estava começando a respirar com dificuldade, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensando o que faria quando sua mãe gritou lá de baixo que tinha visita.

Foi então que seu coração começou a bater acelerado e sua respiração saia descompassada. Dessa forma não poderia mandá-lo embora. Talvez fosse melhor encarar a situação. Talvez Jared nem tentasse lhe tocar. E respirando fundo, desceu, vendo um Jared muito animado falando com sua mãe.

"Podem assistir na sala, sem problemas. Todos irão sair, então podem até abusar do volume." E sua mãe riu, fazendo com que algo crescesse nos olhos de Jared. Era esperança que Jensen via neles?

"Hey..." Jensen falou timidamente, fazendo com que os dois o olhassem.

"Você não falou que seus pais iriam sair." Jared comentou.

"Eu descobri no almoço." O loiro se sentia suando frio, mas tentou ignorar. Enquanto isso, sua mãe se aproximou, colocando ambas as mãos em seu rosto.

"Fico feliz que esteja fazendo outros amigos, Jensen. Vou até chegar mais tarde com seu pai para que possa aproveitar bastante seu amigo." Jensen arregalou os olhos e estava quase falando algo quando sua mãe continuou. "Ele disse que trouxe quatro filmes. Bom, tem pipoca em casa e refrigerante, então espero que se divirtam."

Logo ela estava chamando o marido e saindo de casa. Jensen viu que Jared havia sentado no sofá e mexia dentro de uma sacola, tirando alguns DVD's de dentro dela. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno, que sorriu calorosamente para ele.

"Qual filme você gostaria de ver primeiro?" E o maior passou os DVD's para Jensen poder escolher.

Ali tinha _A Walk to Remember_, _Forrest Gump_, _BrokeBack Mountain _e_ Happy Feet_. Aquela com certeza era a combinação mais estranha que já vira. Arqueou uma sobrancelha para o moreno, que sorria abertamente.

"Vamos começar com _Forrest Gump._" Jensen falou, levantando-se e começando a ligar a TV e o DVD. Antes que o filme começasse, no entanto, ele foi para a cozinha fazer pipocas – Jared foi junto, enquanto falava sobre um assunto qualquer que não estava realmente prestando atenção.

Com um pote de pipoca pronto e refrigerante, eles voltaram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá. Antes que apertasse o _play_, o irmão de Jensen apareceu e disse que estava de saída.

E assim, ambos estavam sozinhos.

O primeiro filme eles assistiram em silêncio, comendo a pipoca e com Jared com o braço ao redor do pescoço de Jensen. Ao final do filme, se olharam. Sorriram um para o outro e Jared deu um selinho demorado no mais velho.

"Que filme veremos agora?" Jensen perguntou, tentando soar casual.

"Eu estava querendo ver _BrokeBack Mountain_. Você uma vez me falara que não tinha assistido, então podemos ver antes que haja a probabilidade de seus pais voltarem."

Jensen assentiu, mas estava com medo. Era um filme sobre dois homossexuais e sentia que o moreno tinha algum plano em relação a isso.

Colocou o filme, e tudo parecia estar indo bem. A pipoca já havia acabado e Jared estava com o braço ao redor de Jensen, mas nada demais acontecia.

Até a cena em que os dois se beijam e as coisas começam a esquentar. Jensen sentiu as bochechas corando, enquanto tinha os olhos arregalados para a tela. E sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma mão subir por sua coxa, apertando-a levemente, e uma língua percorrendo por seu pescoço.

Deixou um gemido escapar e corou ainda mais. Levou as mãos até o maior, empurrando-o, impedindo que ele prosseguisse com as carícias.

"Desculpe, Jen, eu não pude agüentar." O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios, olhando o menor, que se distanciava no sofá.

"Então trate de se agüentar!" Decidiu levantar-se e acabou por sentar na poltrona, todo encolhido. Tentou voltar a assistir ao filme, como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas Jared começou a falar.

"Qual o problema, Jensen? Sério." O loiro virou-se para poder encará-lo. "Não é como se eu fosse lhe estuprar, mas não entendo qual o problema de passar a mão em você. Já estamos saindo há mais de três semanas. Um garoto tem suas necessidades!"

"Exato, Jared, estamos saindo... Não me sinto a vontade fazendo algo com alguém que não é meu namorado." Jensen franziu o cenho quando o moreno fez uma careta, quase como se tivesse acabado de fazer um comentário insano.

"Se não estamos namorando, pode me explicar o que temos?" O maior levantou-se, caminhando para perto do outro. Dava para perceber que ele estava magoado. "Pensei que fosse óbvio que estivéssemos namorando, Jen. Quer dizer, você gosta de mim, eu gosto de você. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos e nos beijamos. O que mais precisa? Que eu peça? Que eu compre uma aliança? Talvez venha pedir sua mão para os seus pais?"

"Não, Jared! Mas ao menos um consentimento de que o que temos é um namoro seria bom." O loiro falou, sentindo-se gelar. Ele estava brigando com Jared? Não haviam brigado desde o primeiro beijo.

"Consentimento? Por quê? Não quer namorar comigo, é isso?" Jared estava nervoso e magoado, e Jensen não sabia o que falar ou fazer.

"Não é nada disso, Jay!" O loiro levantou-se, o medo estampado no rosto. Ele olhava dentro dos olhos do maior, pensando no que dizer.

"Então o que é? Jensen, eu não vou pedi-lo em namoro." O loiro arregalou os olhos, sentindo algumas lágrimas nos olhos. "Porque se eu o fizer, você vai pensar que é só para você dormir comigo. Então eu vou embora. Nos falamos depois."

E sem pensar duas vezes, Jared saiu da casa do mais velho, que ainda estava parado em choque no mesmo lugar.

Sentindo algumas lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, decidiu desligar o DVD de _BrokeBack Mountain_ e ligar _A Walk to Remember._ Pelo menos assim teria uma desculpa de estar chorando, caso alguém chegasse em casa.

No entanto, ao final do filme, não se agüentava mais, estava surtando. Precisava de um ombro amigo. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular de Misha. Tocou algumas vezes, até cair na Secretária Eletrônica. Tentou ligar de novo – Misha era o único que poderia ficar ao seu lado naquele momento. Dessa vez, o telefone foi atendido.

"Jensen, desculpe, mas estou ocupado. Poderia ligar depois?" A voz estava meio rouca, mas o loiro não pensou no que aquilo significava.

"Tá." Falou com a voz chorosa. Porém antes de desligar, Misha o chamou.

"Espera, Jen... Você está bem?" Jensen não respondeu, começou a chorar no telefone. "Está bem, estou indo para aí!"

E o telefone foi desligado. Reunindo os DVD's da sala, subiu para o quarto e deitou-se na cama, encolhido. Algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam cair de seu rosto, mas estava tentando manter a calma. Misha acabou chegando uns dez minutos depois, entrando na casa – que ele tinha uma cópia da chave – sem nem pedir licença e foi direto para o quarto do amigo.

"Jen? O que houve?" Jensen fez uma careta, derramando mais lágrimas. Porém fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"O Jared..." O loiro não sabia o que dizer. "Nós brigamos e ele saiu..."

Misha sentou-se na cama do loiro, olhando ternamente para ele. Levou uma mão até seu braço, fazendo carinho, para que assim Jensen se sentisse mais a vontade para continuar falando. E conseguiu.

"Acho que ele me odeia agora." Misha sabia o quão inseguro Jensen era, então torcia para que o amigo estivesse apenas exagerando.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu." E o loiro contou. Contou até mesmo do sonho que tivera. Misha, sorrindo para ele, pegou o celular e pareceu procurar um nome na agenda antes de discar. "Alô? Jared, aqui é o Misha."

Misha viu Jensen ficar branco e arregalar os olhos. Ergueu um dedo para o loiro, pedindo por paciência e silêncio.

"É, ele está surtando sim... Acho melhor... Obrigado, ficarei aguardando com ele." E desligou o telefone, sorrindo para o amigo que agora estava com a boca escancarada. Não havia acreditado no que acabara de ver. "Ele está vindo."

Jensen xingou Misha de tudo quanto é nome, bateu nele e depois gritou. Quando se acalmou, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Misha, para quebrar a tensão, suspirou dramaticamente.

"Ah, Jen, se eu soubesse que foi uma briguinha de casal, eu não pararia o que eu estava fazendo." Isso fez com que o loiro parasse de andar e encarasse o amigo, pedindo com o olhar que continuasse. "Eu estava na casa de Viky, por isso demorei."

O moreno viu Jensen franzir o cenho e tentar entender o que aquela sentença queria dizer. Lembrou de ter escutado a voz de Misha diferente no telefone, mas não entendeu como aquilo tinha haver com ele estar na casa da namorada. Misha revirou os olhos quando notou que o amigo era lerdo demais para entender aquilo e continuou.

"Qual é, Jen? Sério?" Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. "Estávamos fazendo sexo, senhor puritano."

O loiro começou a corar e arregalou os olhos. Levou uma mão até a boca, não acreditando naquilo. Ele não acreditava que Misha já houvesse feito aquilo, muito menos com Viky. Quer dizer, eles namoravam fazia um tempo, já, mas nunca imaginou Viky fazendo uma coisa dessas.

"Vocês..." Limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Vocês sempre fazem?"

"Claro que sim, é uma das infinitas coisas que namorados fazem." Misha sorriu maliciosamente para Jensen. "Não demoramos muito para fazer amor, se quer saber. Afinal, nós gostávamos um do outro e queríamos viver o presente..."

Jensen abaixou o olhar e ficou fitando os pés. Sentia que aquela era uma indireta para ele, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Antes que ele ou Misha pudessem falar qualquer coisa, a campainha fora tocada.

O loiro encarou o amigo como se pedisse por socorro e Misha apenas levantou-se da cama, guiando Jensen escada abaixo. Jensen abriu a porta, notando um Jared aflito parado em sua porta. Seu coração acelerou e ele desejou sair correndo e trancar-se no quarto.

Mas Misha convidou o maior para entrar e empurrou Jensen até o sofá, fazendo com que ele se sentasse.

"Estarei na cozinha, se precisarem de algo." E então, Misha se retirou da sala.

O loiro não levantara o olhar, então não viu o conflito que se passava na cabeça de Jared. O mais alto ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado do loiro e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Jensen ficou encarando-o, sem saber o que dizer.

"Desculpe sair sem resolver nada... Não devia ter fugido da briga." Jensen apenas o olhava, escutando o que ele tinha a dizer. "E eu... Bom, eu estava um pouco frustrado. Eu sou homem, afinal, eu gostaria de poder te tocar mais." Isso fez o loiro corar, mas não desviou os olhos. "Então, depois da briga idiota que tivemos, eu fui comprar isso."

O moreno tirou do bolso uma caixinha de jóia e colocou-a em cima do joelho de Jensen, que a fitou sem entender e depois olhou para Jared. O mais novo dizia com o olhar para que ele abrisse, e foi isso o que fez. Lá tinha uma aliança. Era grossa com o detalhe de dois traços ao redor do anel. De olhos arregalados, o loiro encarou Jared, que tinha um sorriso no rosto. As covinhas estavam ali, mostrando toda a felicidade dele.

"Jensen Ross Ackles... Gostaria de namorar comigo?" Jensen abriu um sorriso repleto de felicidade e, sem dizer nada, puxou Jared para um beijo apaixonado.

Soltaram-se pouco tempo depois, com o loiro pegando o anel e colocando no dedo, vendo que Jared não possuía uma. Franziu o cenho e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Você não tem uma aliança?" Jared riu e beijou os lábios do – agora – namorado.

"Desculpe, Smack, mas não gosto muito de alianças. Comprei para você para marcar território, mas só usarei uma quando formos casar."

Jensen corou violentamente. O que ele queria dizer com 'quando forem casar'? Eles eram muito jovens ainda, sem contar que estavam juntos há menos de um mês – embora se gostassem há mais tempo.

Mas deu de ombros. Eles eram adolescentes, eles poderiam fazer as promessas que quisessem. E quando Jared estava se inclinando para beijar Jensen novamente, alguém pigarreou.

"Desculpem atrapalhá-los. Mas, sério. Eu deixei a minha namorada sozinha porque meu amigo estava em crise, e não quero ficar aqui excluído ou de vela." Os dois sorriram para Misha, que estava fazendo um drama. "Posso ir embora e deixar os dois pombinhos a sós?"

Eles apenas assentiram e, quando Misha saiu da casa, começaram a rir. Haviam se esquecido completamente dele. Olhando um para o outro com um sorriso cúmplice, os dois levantaram-se e dirigiram-se até o quarto de Jensen.

Por mais que a mãe do loiro tivesse dito que chegaria bem mais tarde com seu marido e que seu irmão voltaria só bem tarde da noite, era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Fecharam a porta quando entraram, mas não se preocuparam em trancar.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, Jared atacou os lábios do namorado, sentindo a maciez destes e pedindo permissão com a língua para poder travar uma batalha com a língua do loiro. A permissão foi concedida, e ambos começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

Jensen passava as mãos suavemente pelo tórax do maior, enquanto este o puxava com cuidado até a cama, deitando o loiro nesta e deitando-se sobre o loiro logo em seguida.

Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, até o mais novo movimentar o quadril, sentindo o membro já desperto do loiro, e fazendo com que Jensen interrompesse o beijo para gemer. Isso fez com que o loiro corasse ainda mais. Ele era muito inexperiente e nunca havia feito nada daquilo com ninguém.

E por mais que escrevesse esse tipo de coisa, desse mínimos detalhes de cada sensação, ele não fazia idéia de como seria senti-las. Tudo o que ele escrevia é o que lhe vinha na cabeça no momento, podendo ou não ser verdade. Mas se nunca ninguém negou, era porque provavelmente estava certo.

Ele só não sabia o quão maravilhoso era aquela sensação. Beijar alguém que ama, estar deitado numa cama com esta pessoa sobre você e movimentando-se dessa forma. Ele teve que gemer. E gemeu novamente quando o maior voltou a repetir o movimento.

"Posso tirar sua blusa?" Jared perguntou um tanto quanto eufórico. Depois da briga deles, ele não queria fazer nada errado, precisava do consentimento de Jensen. E vê-lo com os olhos entreabertos e cheios de prazer o estava enlouquecendo.

Sem esperar mais, ergueu-se o máximo possível apenas para tirar a camisa que o outro usava, admirando o tórax dele. Jensen não aparentava malhar – exceto nas aulas de educação física, Jensen não fazia outro exercício –, mas ele tinha alguns músculos bem definidos, e isso fez com que o maior lambesse os lábios em expectativa.

Jensen estava corado, esperando pelo próximo movimento do maior. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mesmo tendo escrito tantas cenas daquele tipo, seu cérebro parara de funcionar. Ele apenas seguia o instinto – que no caso era a timidez.

Jared voltou a se abaixar, mordendo e sugando a pele do pescoço do menor, fazendo com que ele se contorcesse abaixo de si e gemesse baixinho. Aquilo apenas o incentivou a continuar, e ainda movimentou o quadril mais uma vez, fazendo o loiro arquear as costas.

O moreno abaixou-se minimamente, apenas para colocar um dos mamilos do namorado na boca e chupá-lo. Jensen pela primeira vez teve uma reação diferente e levou as mãos ao cabelo do mais novo. Enquanto sentia o mamilo ser sugado, chupado e às vezes mordido de leve, puxava um pouco do cabelo do outro e gemia.

Como aquilo poderia ser tão bom? Ele devia saber que seria bom, mas tudo o que um dia ele imaginou e escreveu não tinha nem comparação para o que ele estava sentindo.

Enquanto Jared trocava de mamilo e brincava com ele em sua boca, uma mão foi descendo até chegar ao membro rígido do menor, que mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao sentir o toque. Por mais que fosse por cima do tecido da calça, saber que aquela era a mão de outra pessoa – a mão de Jared – o fazia enlouquecer.

"Posso tirar sua calça?" O mais novo pediu, e Jensen apenas assentiu enquanto gemia.

Jared tirou a calça do mais velho com habilidade e pressa, jogando-a ao chão de qualquer jeito, depois tirou a própria camisa e ouviu um gemido prolongado de Jensen, sabendo exatamente o que aquele gemido significava. Jensen o desejava. Jensen havia gemido por causa de seu corpo. E saber disso só o deixou mais ensandecido.

Voltou a beijar Jensen, que não conseguia beijar direito e gemer ao mesmo tempo, mas dava o máximo de si para acompanhar os movimentos da língua do maior. Jared deu um sorriso entre o beijo – ver o namorado tão inexperiente abaixo de si era uma graça, não sabia se poderia se conter muito.

Tirou a própria calça, separando-se minimamente de Jensen apenas para poder ver a expressão que ele tinha em seu rosto. E teria rido da cara fofa dele se não estivesse tão excitado. Jensen estava extremamente corado, e tinha os olhos arregalados na direção de sua ereção. Via a vergonha estampada nas bochechas dele, mas via o desejo nublando seus olhos.

Voltou a se deitar em cima do namorado, vendo que ele fechava os olhos fortemente e mordia o lábio inferior com força. A sensação de ter o membro dele separado apenas pelos tecidos das cuecas era quase torturante. Mas não tiraria sem Jensen deixar. E pensava que logo Jensen pediria para pararem – afinal, para quem não deixava nem tocarem em sua coxa, estar apenas de cueca com essa pessoa era difícil. Mas se Jensen havia chegado até ali, com certeza não iria mais a diante.

Com certeza Jensen faria ou falaria tudo, menos o que ele acabou falando.

"Jay, me toque mais..." Foi um pedido que Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar uma mão pelo meio dos corpos dos dois e chegar até a barra da cueca do loiro. Colocou o polegar dentro da cueca, demorando-se daquele jeito enquanto beijava Jensen. Até que acabou abaixando a cueca, fazendo um gemido escapar da boca do menor.

Sentiu as mãos tremulas e incertas de Jensen descendo pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar à cueca que usava. Percebeu uma hesitação por parte do loiro, mas esperou que ele fizesse sua escolha. Assim como já havia dito a Jensen, ele não faria nada que o mais velho não quisesse.

Porém, para sua surpresa, Jensen abaixou a cueca, retirando-a com um pouco de dificuldade por estar por baixo e não conseguir movimentar-se graças ao grande corpo que tinha sobre si.

Quando Jared voltou a se deitar, no entanto, ambos gemeram. Ficaram sem fazer outra coisa a não ser movimentarem os quadris por um tempo. E enquanto isso, gemiam.

Jared voltou a si quando reparou que se continuasse daquela forma iria chegar ao ápice. Mas ele queria provar mais de Jensen, tocá-lo mais. Mas tinha medo de Jensen não gostar dos toques. Tinha medo de Jensen rejeitá-lo. Então quando o escutou falar, sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha.

"Tem camisinha no criado mudo do meu irmão." Ao final da frase Jared já estava em pé, nu e excitado correndo para fora do quarto e entrando no quarto do irmão e pegando uma camisinha.

Voltou ao quarto e fechou a porta, vendo que Jensen tentava respirar mais devagar, talvez tentando se acalmar. Sorriu maliciosamente, voltando até a cama e subindo na mesma, afastou as pernas do loiro e ajoelhou-se ao meio delas.

Levou os dedos do meio e indicador até a boca do mais velho, e ele começou a chupá-los e sugá-los, entendendo o que Jared queria que ele fizesse.

Algum tempo depois, tendo certeza que tinha os dedos bem úmidos, o mais novo levou o dedo do meio até a entrada de Jensen. Antes de forçar, encarou fundo nos olhos de Jensen, e tentou passar toda a calma que tinha. O loiro respirou fundo, mostrando que estava relaxando, e logo Jared tinha um dedo dentro dele.

Jensen prendeu a respiração, ficando tenso. Jared levou uma mão até o membro do namorado e começou a acariciá-lo lentamente, para que assim ele pudesse relaxar.

"Jen, relaxa... Quando você menos esperar vai ficar bom."

E o loiro relaxou mais uma vez, sentindo o dedo do mais novo se mover dentro de si. Não era ruim, mas era incomodo. Estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Mas conforme o moreno aumentava a intensidade dos toques, ele acertou uma parte dentro de Jensen que o fez arquear as costas.

Vendo que havia alcançado o ponto que faria o namorado ver estrelas, Jared tirou o dedo de dentro dele e colocou dois juntos, ouvindo o menor ofegar, mas ainda relaxado. Começou a mexer os dedos, a abri-los devagar para tentar criar um pouco mais de espaço ali dentro.

Jensen gemia, e quando começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro aos dedos de Jared, o mais novo soube que ele estava pronto.

Tirou os dedos de dentro de Jensen, ouvindo o namorado soltar um muxoxo, e sorriu quanto a isso. Pegou a camisinha, colocando-a em si e posicionou-se na entrada do loiro. Jensen pareceu um pouco apreensivo, mas respirou fundo antes de assentir para que o mais novo continuasse.

Com muito cuidado Jared forçou-se para dentro de Jensen. O loiro sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. A dor que sentia era misturada com prazer, e não conseguia definir se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

O maior deu leves beijos nas lágrimas de Jensen e esperou até que o mais velho assentisse novamente. E então Jared começou a se mover. Devagar a princípio, fazendo com que Jensen se acostumasse e pegasse o ritmo. Não demorou muito, no entanto, e logo os dois estavam movendo-se em sincronia, gemendo e sentindo prazer.

Jared estava feliz e excitado por estar dentro do namorado, por sentir a pressão que ele fazia sobre si, por saber que Jensen confiava nele o suficiente para entregar-se daquela forma. Saber de tudo isso fazia com que ele se afundasse cada vez mais dentro do loiro, atingindo aquele lugar de novo e de novo, e fazendo com que Jensen gemesse cada vez mais alto.

Jensen não raciocinava. Por que mesmo ele havia sido tão relutante em deixar Jared tocá-lo? O modo como o mais novo o tocava era calculado, quase como se ele soubesse todos os pontos fracos do loiro. Jensen apenas gemia e segurava no lençol com força. Ele apenas movia seu quadril de encontro ao de Jared, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo, sentindo-o atingir aquele lugar maravilhoso.

Quando Jensen ficou sabendo desse lugar e do prazer que ele podia proporcionar, ele não acreditava na intensidade que todos lhe falavam. Mas era verdade. Era um prazer fora do comum aquele, e ele estava amando.

Depois de muito tempo em que estavam naquele frenesi, Jensen levou os braços ao redor do pescoço do maior e o puxou para um beijo desajeitado. Ele sentia que estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, então apenas se entregou mais ao outro enquanto o beijava. Sem aviso prévio, gozou, sujando todo o tórax dos dois.

Jared ainda movimentou-se mais um pouco dentro do namorado, mas não durou muito. Vê-lo gozar era como um afrodisíaco e ele não resistiu mais à excitação. Caiu em cima de Jensen, que respirava ofegante e ficaram assim por um tempo, até o loiro reclamar sobre o peso. Isso só fez com que o moreno se deitasse ao lado do loiro e o puxasse para um abraço.

Eles ficaram deitados por mais um tempo, até acharem prudente tomarem um banho e voltarem para a sala para assistir _Happy Feet_. Afinal, os pais de Jensen poderiam chegar a qualquer instante, e não queria traumatizá-los com a visão do filho deitado coberto de suor e gozo nos braços de outro homem.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo. Donna chamou Jared para jantar junto a eles naquela noite, e o moreno aceitou. Foi um bom jantar em família, e Jensen estava mais solto, sorridente e leve – coisas que não passaram despercebidas pelos pais.

Naquela noite, Jensen deitou-se a cama e dormiu instantaneamente. Fazer amor com Jared havia feito com que se esgotasse. No dia seguinte, o loiro iria para a casa do mais novo. Estavam combinando de chamar Misha e Viky e Chad para jogarem algo – baralho ou tabuleiro. Seria uma boa forma de passar um domingo.

Todos estavam felizes, e era aquilo que importava no momento. Eles eram adolescentes e não tinham muito com o que se preocupar. O futuro era eles quem faziam, e cada alegria era importante.

E Jensen tentava ser o mais realista possível, dizendo que eles não viviam em uma de suas _fanfics_ que tinham finais felizes e terminavam bem. Mas era o que estava acontecendo no momento. E ele deixou-se viver feliz ao lado de Jared. Se eles seriam felizes para sempre, ele não sabia. Contudo, eles seriam felizes enquanto durasse.

* * *

**Nota da Rukia:** Cara, isso foi lindo. E melhor do que eu poderia imaginar em uma continuação. Sério. Nossa. Nem venha com essa de vergonha. Tem que se envergonhar de fazer coisas erradas, e escrever tão lindamente não é nem um pouco errado. Eu vibrei a cada novo parágrafo e vibrei ainda mais quando li ela inteira, sem interrupções. Nossa. Parabéns. Está linda. Te adoro! Beijos.


End file.
